Multi-media systems may enable customized audio profiles for users. For example, a user may select formats, channels, languages, etc. to customize their listening experience based on their use environment, speaker or headphone type and configuration, and other personal preferences. Spatial audio systems allow for users to experience surround or 3D audio without purchasing and arranging costly stereo systems with numerous speakers.